


Just a boy, just a man

by Halyr



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halyr/pseuds/Halyr
Summary: Hahaha this is crap anyways





	Just a boy, just a man

Spider-Man is just a boy,  
Shielding the world with his body  
His too small body  
Bullet wounds scour his back  
In his lungs and in his guts  
But they've also missed and hit the people  
He tries so hard to save  
Spider-Man is just a boy,  
In too much pain  
And always late  
He'll hold your hand and smilingly say its okay,  
While he holds the criminals at bay  
Spider-Man is just a boy,  
A tired boy  
That fights when he can't   
And swings without care  
He is a teen  
He is a boy  
He'll give the benefit of the doubt  
And protect with a quip  
He'll shout it out proud  
With a thwip  
He is a man with a heart  
Made of gold,  
It protects with a start  
And won't stop if he's old,  
Spider-Man is a boy who went through the pain  
Of watching as loved ones reached the end of the game ,  
He is no longer a boy that had a good heart  
That played dress up with capes  
For his soul is strong and that was the start  
He is a man held together by glue and tapes  
When he is knocked down, and almost drowns  
He does it all for his small town,  
Friendly neighborhood Man,  
He stood with a plan  
He's smarter every battle  
And stronger than cattle  
He'll jump first  
In the battle  
Spider-Man   
Stick to the walls  
And walk down the halls  
Listen to jeers  
While he also be cheered ,  
Spider-Man,  
Never change  
His heart bleeds out gold   
Never mattered if he was young or old  
His soul was brighter  
It made people feel lighter  
When at home  
Or alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Haha this is probably the crappiest thing ever  
> But as an angsty teen allow me this ok  
> Like I just read one of the most angst gut wrenching fics ever  
> I'm sad


End file.
